Kneeler devices have been used to provide support when a person is kneeling and performing tasks such as cleaning a floor or object, painting, gardening or meditation. These kneeler devices have platforms or boards having cushions to support a person in a comfortable kneeling position. Handles associated with the platforms provide structures for aiding a person using the kneeler device in assuming a kneeling position and arising therefrom. Examples of kneeling aids and stools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,318,416 and 4,850,069.
Bacterial touch surface contamination in hospital and medical clinic is associated with inadequate cleaning of equipment and rooms. Studies have been conducted to assess whether a lower environment bio-burden on critical touch surfaces would result in a lower risk of contracting an infection while hospitalized. Kneeler devices have not addressed bacterial contamination during use, transport and storage of the kneeler devices. There is a continuing need for a kneeler device that is easy to assemble without tools and effective to minimize microorganism contamination in an environment, including hospitals, medical clinics and physical therapy facilities.
The inability of a person to kneel after knee surgery is a cause of dissatisfaction. Kneeling can be a painful experience for persons with degenerative conditions of the knee both before and after surgery. No kneeling after surgery limits a person's ability to perform the activities of daily living. Some persons may need to kneel to return to perform to full employment and other persons may need to kneel to care for children or undertake leisure activities such as gardening and home improvement. Some religions have ceremonies that include the ability to kneel. All these activities contribute to improving a person's quality of life. Physical therapy intervention can improve a person's kneeling ability following knee surgery. Experienced therapist during routine clinic visits can provide a person with clear advice and instructions on kneeling and use of a kneeling device. Barriers to kneeling include scar position, numbness, range of flexion, involvement of other joints and pain. Kneeling ability with a therapist and a kneeling device can mitigate these barriers to a person's kneeling.